


Mario and Luigi: Double sided story

by doritoarts



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Earn Your Happy Ending, Finding nemo with Mario and Luigi antagonists, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I wrote this over a long period of time so the beginning sucks, Original villain - Freeform, Other, and also an adventure, fawful misses his mom, fun adventure stuff, nebula is a dumbass, peach is kidnapped lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: Fawful comes back. A tree steals the princess, my oc is there, and crazy times all around. I started this fanfic while cowrititng with a friend back when I sucked really hard at writing, so the beginning is a little shaky. But I'm going solo and putting a lot of work into this! So.... from the  depths or Mario amino..... I give the....MARIO AND LUIGI: DOUBLE SIDED STORY!!Edit: NOW CANCELLED. I WILL BE MAKING A REMAKE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh the prologue. It's got fawful. Hope you like this.

Prologue: the return of fawful

Fawful sat bolt upright, eyes wide, drenched in sweat.

Could this whole thing have been a nightmare? No, if this was a bad dream, he would still be in the sewers of Peach's castle.

He looked around, a forest, huh? He paused, then began to cough violently. That went on for a few minutes, until some of his blood and a small, indigo, crystal came out of his mouth.

That was...... concerning, to say the least.

He would have to examine the crystal. When he held it up to his face he nearly vomited, it reeked of rotting flesh.

Fawful finally decided to stand up, and then immediately fell down again. He let out a cry of frustration, he had been trapped in a void for Grambi knows how long, he didn't want to deal with this! 

Fawful sighed, he would likely have to give himself a refresher on walking, and keeping balance. Fawful really didn't Think that this would take to long, and he was right. In about ten minutes he was up and walking. He smiled and walked over to the cave, it wasn't the best place to set up shop, but it would do.

It would do.


	2. into the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fine chapter, we meet nebula as she partially unfucks fawful's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways yeah, my friend wrote this, that's why it's good. There was supposed to be a drawing but I couldn't figure out how to do that so I added a paragraph describing Nebula

Chapter One: Into The Forest  
Time wearily passed for the next three months.  
Fawful was, to put it simply, absolutely miserable. After realizing his precarious situation all the way out here in a secluded cave in the middle of who-knows-where, he came to conclude that living off of barely any sustainable food sources, nor receiving no nourishment whatsoever wasn’t at all good for his health.

Some nights he would stay up all throughout the evening, into the wee hours of midnight, groaning and weeping to no-one in particular.  
There wasn’t a day that passed by without the poor bean longing for some sort of security, but he knew he couldn’t simply go running off to seek out some answers. What if some old enemy of his sprung up and tried to initiate a battle with him? He couldn’t possibly fight them off, in his current malnourished state!

...Truthfully, he didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. Living alone, with no company or plans or even the slightest hint as to where in the world he was-!

He was overwhelmed. He was anxious. He was tired. Tired, tired, tired.

He wanted things to go back to normal...

Oh, who was he kidding? Normal was no longer a standard. Normal didn’t exist. Ever since… well, ever since that day… he was lost, and alone.

He lied on the hard cobble ground of the cave that had grown to be his shelter, sniffling sadly. His tears ran along the cold ground of the empty cave as he wiped at his glasses and wept into his trembling hands, reflecting on the weeks that passed without meaning or purpose.  
Time just went by, and Fawful grew more and more hopeless with each day that passed.

Little did Fawful know was that his current hideaway wasn’t too far from civilization after all, as there was a small village nearby.  
The people of the village started to spread around a rumor about a trapped ghoulish spirit locked away in the woods that wept in the evening, crying out in vain. Every poor passerby that heard the mysterious weeping would promptly run away, screaming in terror.

However, the prospect of a haunted forest merely excited one adventurous girl.

She was incredibly eager to investigate, a digital camera slung around her neck, as she made her way through the proclaimed forest that contained a weeping ghost.

She adjusted her backpack, making sure to remain quiet, as to not disturb the possible supernatural entity nearby. She paused, perking up as she heard distressed crying somewhere close by.

“A-HA! I gotcha now!” She dashed towards the source of the sound, leading her to a dark cave. She readied her camera and entered slowly, breathing heavily.

 

“Who are you being?!”  
The girl stopped in her tracks, nearly dropping her camera as she whipped around to face a small, green-skinned character wiping at his eyes hastily. He looked a little… well, actually, A LOT worse for wear. The small tuft of black hair upon his head was frazzled, and his skin was pale and diritied.

“Uhhhh-”

“Be leaving here! Fawful is not having time for intruders!” The strange boy, apparently Fawful, raised his voice to a squeaky pitch. “I will have the killing of you if-”

“Woah! Woah, woah, woah. Hang on!” The girl held up her hands defensively. “I’m not looking for trouble! I was just looking for a…” She paused, then eyed Fawful from head to toe for many passing moments. “...Are you a ghost?”

Fawful narrowed his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

“Aw… are you serious?” She lowered her camera-wielding hands disappointedly. “And here I was thinking I’d be able to catch a ghost on film…”

“Fawful’s patienceness is running thin! Have getting out of here!”

“Listen… uh, Fawful, was it? Let’s just start over. I’m Nebula! Pleased to meetcha!” She held out her hand politely, but Fawful merely stared at her hand like it was poisonous or something.

“O-kay… well, I’m not trying to intrude. And I’m no professional doctor or anything, like, no degree, or whatever… but, you look kinda on the… dead side. You know?”

Fawful remained silent.

“Would you wanna maybe crash at my place? Things don’t look too great for you here, is all I’m saying. I’m willing to help out in any way I can, to get you back on your feet!”

Fawful went to decline the offer and scream at the strange intruding girl once more, but instead scanned his living space. He felt sick to his stomach as he shut his eyes and nodded slowly.

Nebula’s eyes lit up. “Awesome!” She grabbed Fawful’s arm, Fawful yelping as Nebula led him back out towards the forest. “Coe on, follow me!”

“What are you having making of?"

“Spaghetti… hopefully you’ll like it!”

Fawful didn’t pay Nebula’s words much mind as he examined her home quietly. She had simply dragged him all the back here to her house and then immediately led him into the kitchen, so he didn’t have much time to thoroughly investigatehis surroundings. However, Fawful did have time to get a good look at his host. She was an odd girl with an apearence to match; Nebula was no taller than Fawful, with mulberry colored hair wrapped in pigtails that had a sky-colored streak in the front. Her skin was a light shade of brown, with lighter colored blotches in various places on her body, notably her entire left hand. Her shirt was light pink, with some abstract rainbow graphic on the front. She had antenna with little yellow tips, though one of them was extremely crooked. To top it all off she wore jorts, thigh-high rainbow socks and shoes the same color of hot pink as her eyes. 

What he could deduce was that Nebula’s home was something far more foreign than he had seen in recent memory. It was immensely futuristic, shiny buttons and sturdy panels strewn about everywhere, a modern architectural parallel to the strange girl’s overall personality. However, it seemed normal... enough. Nothing looked ready to ambush and attack him. But, still, he kept his guard up.

He eyed the girl at the stove skeptically, sipping on the glass of water she had given him absently before he stood up. He wanted to ensure he knew where everything was, just in case…

“AHHH!” A feminine squeal sounded from behind him. “FIRE!”

Fawful nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping around to see the pot that had been boiling noodles had… apparently caught on fire… in the five seconds that he had turned his back.  
Fawful watched, wide eyed and frozen in place, as Nebula doused the stove in water and proceeded to run out of the room to grab a fire extinguisher. Fawful stood still until Nebula returned, wiping sweat off her brow as she dealt with the stove. She coughed, clearing her throat.

“Gee… my bad. Totally thought I could do that a-okay…” She muttered as she retreated to push at a panel along the wall. She pulled out some ingredients, sighing as one of the antennae atop her head drooped momentarily before it sprung up again as her expression brightened. “But, no worries! None at all! Cause’ I have a backup plan! Gimme one sec, Fawful! You can go wait out in the other room, if ya’ want!”

Fawful nodded, almost instinctively, dashing out of the kitchen and exhaling.

Well, THAT was certainly going to be something he’d need to get used to, if he was going to attempt becoming acquainted with the girl…  
He eyed the appliances in the room, marvelling at how foreign and complicated they all looked.  
But, he couldn’t help but wonder… who exactly was this girl, offering him a stay in her home like this? Either she was just nice, or…  
Fawful shook his head. He had to learn to be more optimistic, right...?

“FAWFUL! I’m ready! Come back in, you’re gonna totally love this!”

Fawful hestiantly entered as Nebula excitedly approached him, shoving a plate in his face topped with something… goopy looking.

“What is this being?”

“Goulash! My own recipe! It’s super good, a lil’ burnt, but trust me on this one, it tastes absolutely amazing-”

“I have confusion… Fawful has not been seeing this type of dish before…"

“Well, that’s why you oughta try it, silly!”  
Fawful was silent, lowering his hands and looking Nebula in the eyes. 

“Uh… I have gratitude. I am thanking you, Nebula.”

“No need to thank me! This is just what I do! C’mon! You needa eat something right now, or else you’ll probably keel over soon! Let’s go!” And with that, she curtly tugged Fawful back into the kitchen, rambling all the while.


	3. errand day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow get milk.

Chapter 2: errand day

If there's one thing Starlow wasn't, it was patient. And here she was, trying to wake Mario up while his sibling had been waiting at the door for half an hour. 

"Hey. HEY. Hel~lo. Wake up! .....for grambis sake..." despite starlow's efforts, Mario was still fast asleep. 

She hovered up to Luigi "just a warning... this is gonna get loud." 

She went back to Mario. "FOR GRAMBIS SAKE! YOUR BROTHER HAS BEEN WAITING FOR HALF AN HOUR! WAKE! UP!" That made Mario fall out of bed and panic. 

"S***!" He exclaimed, and immediately started brushing his teeth and hair at the same time. Luigi was secretly laughing hysterically. After about 5 minutes, Mario was ready and opened the door. 

"Looks like you forgot about errand day bro!" 

"I know Luigi. I. Know." 

"So... you ARE ready to go, right?" Mario nodded "We should probably get going then." With that, the trio set off for Toad Town, arriving a few minutes later. 

"So, what are you two doing here?" Inquired Starlow. "

We were out of milk, simple as that...... jinx!" The brothers kept this up for a good 45 seconds, till Luigi won the "jinx war" 

"Alright Weeg, what do I owe ya?" 

"How about a root beer?" 

Mario sighed and agreed. "Alright Weeg, the stores just up ahead." 

They walked into the store, immediately going to where they needed to be. "Starlow , could you get the- never mind"

"no, go on Mario, I wanna hear the punchline to this." This spawned a short bout of bickering that ended when Luigi tapped on Mario's shoulder 

" Bro.... I got the milk." 

" O-oh! Thanks Weeg! I'll get the root beer." 

"It's fine, I already got it."

"Guess we just have to pay for this stuff then" the trio walked up to the checkout and paid for their things before walking out of the store.

As they were walking back home, Starlow took notice to how perfect the weather outside was, and how happy everyone looked. 

"You know what, I think everything is gonna be just fine!"


	4. Hollpwspruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh look! It's the villain! Yeah, sorry I took a break from posting chapters, I got lazy with uploading the rewritten ones. Also, WE HAVE OUR FIRST HIT! WOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About one third of this was written by my friend. The rest? Me babey!

Chapter 3: hollowspruce

The beeping from a nearby digital clock sounded repeatedly as Fawful handed his plate over to Nebula, the two having just finished eating a meal.

Nebula, who had turned out to be a rather gracious host, albeit an odd one, stood up while talking aimlessly as she strode over to the sink. Fawful had to admit while she acted quite childish, her demeanor was serious enough when she needed to be. She had managed to maintain her role as a caretaker, so that was enough to reassure Fawful that she wasn’t up to anything. Still, he remained wary.

At the moment, the girl was rambling on and on about the time she had encountered an army of hostile turtles in the sewers for the first time, which she apparently hung around very often.

The fact unnerved Fawful, mostly because of how long he had spent living in the circumstances she described exploring. She had just brought it up, now thinking to have connected the dots between Fawful’s older living quarters he had told her about earlier and now.

“See, it’s such a hotspot for cool treasure hunts, especially! Cause’ everything down there doesn’t really belong to anyone… except for this stuff…” She huffed dramatically, dropping a huge box down on the kitchen table she had retrieved from a nearby utility closet. “Hooo… does any of this look familiar?”

Fawful leaned over the table to examine the contents of the box, and sure enough, he immediately recognized some of the things inside. He reached down and ran his hand over an old outfit, gently rubbing his fingers over the coarse white fabric with a subdued smile. There were a few jars of beans, and various other mechanical trinkets… projects surely left behind to rust and age.

“Woooah, nostalgia trip, huh?” Nebula questioned curiously. Fawful nodded, fixing his glasses and he picked up the box with some effort. Nebula smiled brightly. “Sweet! Glad to have you reunited with your ol’ stuff.”

“Fawful must be asking you, though. Where did you have the finding of this?”

“Uh… the sewers, like I said?” Nebula replied, grinning. “That was a pretty successful treasure hunt, I must say…”

Fawful stared down at the contents of the box once more before nodding slowly. While he was slightly suspicious, he pushed aside his concerns and set the box aside. Cleaning his glasses with his gloved hands, he sat back down at the table as Nebula started to initiate a brand new conversation involving dish soap and a grandfather clock when the house suddenly shook, a loud CRASH sounding from outside.

“What was that being?!” Fawful exclaimed, standing instinctevely.

“Dunno… but let’s go find out!”

“I say to you, WHAT?”

"You heard me!" The bubbly Cyanian said, excitement in her voice. "Let's go find out! But first..." She ran out into another room, coming back a few seconds later; Fawful looked suprised.

"What were you having the doings of?!" 

Nebula just smiled "had to grab a few tools, and Chip!" She held up a stuffed animal of a black and white bear. Fawful didn't have time to sputter out a protest as Nebula dragged him out the door. 

What she saw horrified her. 

Toads scattered all around, most of them familiar faces; they ran around dodging left and right, trying desperately to keep from being impaled as branches seemed to be shooting from the sky like falling stars. Fawful gave the alien a worried look as her breathing became louder and shakier. Nebula finally saw who was responsible for this; the culprit seemed to be made of tree, placing herself on a wooden pedistal as she tormented the townsfolk.

Then, Nebula took action.

Tossing a rock to get attention, Nebula shrieked at the top of her lungs "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ALL OF THEM YOU... YOU BIG, UGLY MEANIE!!" Fawful panicked as the wooden tyrant turned to look at them, but she just rolled her amber eyes and muttered something before leaving. This did nothing to calm Fawful, he had to give this girl a piece of his mind; he grabbed Nebula by the shoulders. 

"ARE YOU HAVING INSANITY?! THAT TREE COULD HAVE HAD THE KILLINGS OF US YOU FOOL OF STUPIDNESS! WAS THAT AN IDEA YOU DID NOT HAVE THE HAVINGS OF? YOU HAVE GIVEN ME SO. MUCH. FURY!!" 

Now most people would react very negatively, but not Nebula. She gently pulled away from Fawful, her cheerfulness still there. "But hey! It...... *?♤○■¥!$." (Oh god.) She saw the ruins of her town; homes were destroyed, people were hurt, children were crying. Luckily, nobody was dead. "Quick! We have to help!" Fawful yelped as he was being dragged around for the second, possibly third time that day.  
Nebula first went to all the injured toads, patching them up and giving them a small snack and a warm smile; then, she took care of the children. She'd give them emotional reassurance, get them to their parents, patch them up, and use Chip to comfort them; one of them asked her. 

"you're gonna help fix the houses, right Nebby?" 

She gave the young toad a sad smile "Sorry Toadison, but I got a bad guy to catch."

The young toad, apperantly Toadison smiled and punched the air.

"Yeah! Beat em' up real good!" Nebula smiled and assured Toadison that she would; then, she turned to Fawful. 

"So uh, yeah. I guess I have a bad guy to catch! I know it's a real tall order n' all but.... would you join me?" Fawful looked at the aliens extended hand and, reluctantly, he agreed.


End file.
